prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unbridled/@comment-79.115.93.83-20140311141407
I stopped watching PLL for four days. Why? I don't know about you, but for me, the whole show was very boring in season four. In season three... Was a season... "Meh", but this one was boring. Seriously, everything that's relevant one week is totally irrelevant the next and it's taking away from the mistery. The whole Spencer black and white episode proves they are running out of ideas or ways to build the story since the whole episode was a dream. Just to eat away one of their episodes of the season, wich could have been with more answers. They need to move it along already. And all the red herrings are becoming obvious. This isn't a kids show. I felt like PLL was starting to drag everything out and it's becoming boring. I was right. First, Mona's "A" then she's not, then Toby's "A" then he's not, then they were like "Ezra's A for real", now he's not, now Ali's mom is 'A". Seriously, they just need to stop doing that. They shouldn't tell us something and then take it back. It was working at first, but not anymore. Yes, I know it's a TV show, but when they do it too much it makes people not wanting to watch anymore. It's feels like everytime they're dragging everything out. It used to be smart but now everything's going in circles because they can't figure out what to do next or how to fill time. The red herring thing is getting really old, yes. If they announce that Caleb is going back, I will just never watch PLL ever again, because it's stupid and annoying. They took him, ok, but they should keep him far. His time in Rosewood is OVER. He can't just come back like that because Ravenswood was cancelled. Let Hanna move on! In season four, Haleb was boring. In season four, all was boring. Even that scene when Hanna's mom is taken away by the cops is "Meh". I feel like the producers aren't that excited anymore about writing this show. In the first two seasons...Idk, it was different. They cared more about the small details, the plot and storylines were much better than now. And the emotional scenes were emotional ( Hanna eating cupcakes, crying when she found out that Mona is "A" and so on ). Now, I felt like I was watching another show, tbh. I'm not pessimistic, but I discovered some detalis ( very important details ) in the whole story that are changing. I dislike that. Sorry guys, if you feel like I'm "a stupid jerk", belive it. I don't say not to, but pay attention to this show and realize that it's boring. It might be a show, but it should be well done, at least! Plus, I so don't care about any of the couples. Grow up! They are not real, at all. They are making you feel nervous, and that's not good, and for me, is just so stupid to be angry about something that doesn't exist. Even the Ravenswood cancellation is stupid, and the Haleb shipers are making it look even more stupid. Because the show was cancelled because of them, now "Don't bring Caleb back". Really? Tyler was about to start his own career, his own show. You talked like stupid, and you just destroied his chance to have his show. Don't you think about the real person, not only the character? And sometimes I belive that Ravenswood is stupid, 'cause they started it when the show was so popular, and a spin-off starts when the show ends. Don't say that the ratings did that, because they didn't. That's just an excuse for "Haleb shippers are stupid". Twisted has bad ratings too, but didn't got cancelled. Have a nice day! Yea but when they do it too much it makes people not want to watch anymore. It just feels like they're dragging everything out or giving us info then taking it back just to fill time. It was working at first but not anymore. It's not interest win anymore. It used to be smart now I feel like everything's going in circles because they can't figure out what to do next or how to fill time. The red herring thing is getting old. Fool me once shame on you fool me twice shame on me it's been at least three now. Like come on.